sarovalefandomcom-20200213-history
"SATIVA's ROSES"
If the Pc's decide to enter the Apothecary: “You enter the shop, a thick wall of overpowering scent hitting you instantly. A mix of dried flowers, herbs, incense, and spices.. too many to name. The shop is small and dimly lit, to your left the walls are lined with tall shelves, the sunlight cutting through the hazey shop reflects brightly off of the hundreds of jars and viles containing plant cuttings, roots, herbs, flowers, extracts, and unknown substances. To your right, a wood stove crackles pushing heat out in pulsating waves. Straight ahead, a beautiful young elven girl dressed in flowing dark green robes stands from her seat where she was reading. She instantly lights up with a warming, welcoming smile and invites you in…” PC's Can buy goods or ask questions: *Diplomacy DC 5 **Sativa tells of the oppression and hatred they face on a daily basis from the dwarven populous. The humans disregard them. She goes on to talk about a revolution brewing. She doesn’t know much more than that. *Diplomacy 10-15 **Sativa will identify potions or plants/herbs. She will also tell you where to find a couple good herbs for various use. She will then tell you about the rat problems in the academy and how she thinks it’s tied to the black market in town. *Diplomacy 20 ** Sativa will brew a potion from herbs you have for free. She will then tell you about SKREE the leader of the Ratkin assassins guild. She knows he’s a devious character and can be bought off easily making him and his crew very dangerous. She knows they have an underground hold somewhere under the city. After some conversation Sativa notices that the PC's are adventurers and asks if they could possibly fulfill a request, for a reward of course... Adventure Synopsis *If pc's agree to hear her out, she continues: "Well, I have a very wealthy client located in Valleyspire whom has asked for a very hard to come by elixir made from the flowers of “MOURNING ROSES”. A black pedaled rose that drips an acidic crimson liquid from the tips of its thorns. See the problem is, these flowers ONLY grow on the graves of the dead… The graves of the fervently devout followers of Obad-Hai. You see, the graveyards here contain no one like I speak of and for months I have searched with no reward until just recently, some folks travelling through from Mystok knew of an ancient graveyard about 2 days hike from where we stand that is literally covered in them. The problem is, I am not a fighter, or caster, and despise violence, and most of the folk around here just as soon take the flowers for their own use then help me. Our community is small and poor and this trip is very dangerous, for… there have been sightings and stories of folk in black hoods. They drag men and women into the darkness never to be seen again, laughin whilst doing it. It’s not the first ive heard of these…. Monsters… and wherever they stride the undead seem to follow…” *Knowledge (History) DC 25 **She speaks of "The Order of the Black Hand" If PC's still agree to go on the quest, she presents a map "Head East towards Mystok on the main road for about 15 maybe 20 miles until you come to a large, pylon shaped rock. Upon the face of this rock the face of a grinning demon is chiseled. This rock marks the head of the abandoned trail. Take the trail for another while until you come to a massive strange looking tree. This is the skeleton tree, a cursed place. Quickly move further down the southern trail until you hit the Abandoned chapel. It sits upon a decaying brick road. Follow this brick road until you hit the ruins of the old abandoned farming village. The grave yard is maybe another 3 miles down the old road. You cant miss it. "If you can bring me the flowers, I will gladly pay you in both goods and gold. Since my client paid me in advance I can gaurantee you 300GP for the flowers and 500GP worth of items from my shop of your choice." 'The Adventure' *Before setting out, PC's should get themselves some survival gear for the journey. They will be sleeping outdoors and the temperature drops severely in the plains. Winter blankets, tents, and rations are a must. 'Heading East to the Demonrok:' “After you obtain provisions you begin down the road towards Mystok the very next morning. The sky is a pale grey, and the planes are being bombarded with heavy, cold winds. Less than 2 miles into your hike, rain begins to pelt your armor… The vast, rolling planes of the Northcountry are a light yellow with stretching tracts of snow still covering much of it. A creeping fogs begins to descend upon the road making long distant sight almost impossible, your vision is restricted to about a half mile ahead of you…” *The first half of the journey goes off without a hitch. “As the sun slowly climbs up and around you it begins to warm a little breaking the fog’s enveloping constriction. Ahead a cloud of dust crawls towards you. (DC 10 SPOT: A trade cart with 2 horses pulling.) As the Cart approaches you can make out a very small man sitting behind the reigns. A gnome, decked out in thick furs and circular goggles strapped around his grime covered face. He slows to a halt and waves to you. ‘WHER YA HEADED?’ he asks?” *Pc’s can chat, HIS NAME IS DINGO, he is on his way to Nirewin with his market cart. He’s an artisan/gadgeteer specializing in trap making and gadgets. He has items for sale. *Diplomacy DC 15 **He will inform the Pc's more about the ORDER. Eitherway, he also warns about the Worg packs around and to be careful camping… "After a few more hours of hiking the sun begins to dip behind you, you come to a bend in the road, to your right a massive stone about 6 foot tall and 8 foot wide in the shape of an almost perfect cube. On the face of the rough stone cube, a crudely carved face that resembles an impish demon with an evil grin stratching from ear to ear." The PC's have reached Demonrok. *Knowledge (History) DC 15 **The face of this demon was carved into the rock by some wizard generations ago after what had happened to the townfolk of the abandoned village you are heading to. Rumors say that the folk were murdered by the dozen and hung in the Skeleton tree. *Search DC 15 **When inspected, the left eye is removeable. Behind it is a small pouch. Inside, a parchment or scroll rolled up and wrapped with a satin red string. Once unrolled, its actually 3 scrolls: Detect undead lvl1 arc, Melfs acid arrom LVL2 Arc, and Fireball lvl 3 arc.) *'FROM THIS POINT ON PC'S MUST MAKE RANDOM LISTEN CHECKS AGAINST WORGS MOVE SILENTLY. A group of them has caught the Pc's scent and is now tracking them.' 'The Road South:' ' ' “The path off of the road is almost non-existant. Just two thin strips of dirt where wagon wheels mustve once cut. The sky begins to grow dark and the wind picks back bringing with it the freezing cold. Ahead, in the fading sunlight, you see the outlines of black mountains like sentinels against the ominous churning night sky.” WORG (3) xp:900 Medium Magical Beast Hit Dice: 4d10+8 (12 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 14 (+2 Dex, +2 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+7 Attack: Bite +5 melee (1d6+4) Full Attack: Bite +5 melee (1d6+4) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Trip Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +6, Ref +6, Will +3 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 6, Wis 14, Cha 10 Skills: Hide +4, Listen +6, Move Silently +6, Spot +6, Survival +2 Feats: Alertness, Track Environment: Temperate plains Organization: Solitary, pair, or pack (6–11) Challenge Rating: 2 This beast looks like a dark-colored wolf with a malevolent intelligence in itsface and eyes. Worgs are sinister wolves that have attained some intelligence and an evil disposition. They sometimes associate with other evil beings, particularly goblins, whom they serve as mounts and guardians. Worgs usually live andhunt in packs. Their favored prey is large herbivores. Although they typically stalk and kill young, sick, or weak animals, they don’t hesitate to hunt humanoids, particularly when game is scarce. Worgs may stalk humanoid prey for hours or even days before attacking, and choose the most advantageous terrain and time of day to do so (during the predawn hours, for example). A typical worg has gray or black fur, grows to 5 feet long and stands 3 feet tall at the shoulder. It weighs 300 pounds. More intelligent than their smaller cousins, worgs speak their own language. Some can also speak Common and Goblin. COMBAT Mated pairs or packs work together to bring down large game, while lone worgs usually chase down creatures smaller than themselves. Both often use hit-and-run tactics to exhaust their quarry. A pack usually circles a larger opponent: Each wolf attacks in turn, biting and retreating, until the creature is exhausted, at which point the pack moves in for the kill. If they get impatient orheavily outnumber the opponent, worgs attempt to pin it. Trip (Ex): A worg that hits with a bite attack can attempt to trip the opponent(+3 check modifier) as a free action without making a touch attack or provokingan attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the opponent cannot react to trip the worg. Skills: A worg has a +1 racial bonus on Listen, Move Silently, and Spot checks,and a +2 racial bonus on Hide checks. A worg has a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks when tracking by scent. *'PC's Should setup camp before dark due to the extreme temperature drop after nightfall. **'Survival DC 15: Make a cooking/warming fire, setup tents, prepare gear for the next day.' ' ' “You find a low spot amongst some bushes and trees and setup camp for the night. The howling wind makes it difficult but you eventually get a fire going. Off in the distance, a blood chilling HOWL erupts echoing off of the vast, empty planes around you." *'Knowledge (Nature) DC 12: You know that howl is the cry of the Worg. DC17+: You realize that it's a mating pair on the hunt.' *'The Worgs are about a quarter mile away 1 south, 1 East, and 1 West. They are closing in for the kill. Listen checks DC30 then -2 every minute after until the wolves are within 100'. Then it's Spot VS. Move Silently checks.' *'The Worgs will attack all at once from each direction, looking for stragglers or PC's seperated from the pack. They will go for the weakest looking one unless he crackles with arcana or divinity for Worgs are afraid of these things. Theyre basic strategy is to attack, trip, then drag someone off into the moors.' *'TREASURE: The Worg pelts are worth about 25GP each, plus in one of their stomachs you find an undigested bag with 45SP and 30GP plus a scabbard with a +1 Silvered Masterwork dagger with a black hilt and a hand shaped onyx set into it.' 'The Next Morning and the Skeleton Tree' “You are all awoken just before dawn by a viscious downpour battering your lean-tos. The thunderous cacophony subsides after about an hour as the sun begins rising over the mist choked plains…” *Visibility is reduced to about 45'. Survival or Knowledge (Geography) DC 12 to not wander off path. If failed, PC's will lose hours getting back on track. “You eat a quick breakfast, pack up camp, and begin heading South. The bitter cold is beginning to bite at you as more rain starts falling from the dark blue dawn sky. You trek about another 4 miles until you reack the top of a very gradual slope. The higher you climb the more the fogs seem to break up until your visibility is around a quarter mile again. You crest the hill which allows a gorgeous view of the fog shrouded plains stretching before you for miles in every direction. The mountains ahead of you stretch across the horizon like the spine of some ancient reptile. As the day grows warm once again the clouds seem to break up allowing the sun to warm and dry you directly. After a few more miles you pass an old rotted out trade cart, the bleached, clean picked bones of a dead oxen, and several patches of small, dead trees and bushes.” *'PC's can stop for a rest to regroup and eat a quick lunch.' "You stop to rest at the burnt out skeleton of an old farmer's cottage. Only a few wall supports still stand, black and charred. The entirety of the place has been gutted, probabley by bandits or gypsies. The well is still of use, you can fill up waterskins or wash yourself." *'Search DC 17 you notice an off color, out of place stone about the size of a human head next to the well. Upon inspection you realize it's covering a hole where a small iron box is buried. You open it to find 40GP and a strange looking ring that has a faint blue glow and a sheild shaped gem set into it. ' *'Force Shield: An iron band, this simple ring generates a shieldsized (and shield-shaped) wall of force that stays with the ring and can be wielded by the wearer as if it were a heavy shield (+2 AC). This special creation has no armor check penalty or arcane spell failure chance since it is weightless and encumbrance-free. It can activated and deactivated as a free action.' "Afternoon, the sun is at it's highest point when you reach a thick patch of woods. After about 100 yards you begin to be overcome by a feeling of dread. A thick mist begins rising from the ground as you advance down the trail. Up ahead is a clearing, as you approach you begin to feel more and more frightened..." *'Any creature within 30' of the Skeleton tree gets a -2 to all saves, and attack rolls.' "''As you enter the clearing the fog parts to reveal a massive black tangled monstrosity... The skeleton tree."'' '' '' *'Knowledge (Lore/history) DC 15, Youve heard stories of this tree. When this area was a farming village overseen by Lord Gavin of House Lardathia this tree was a meeting place for the village's Obad-Hai worshipping druids. They were the healers and wise ones respected and admired by all in the village. Then a ruthless wartribe of Hobgoblins and Orcs invaded the region, pillaging for supplies. They took the divine sage's and brutally tortured them under this very tree, eventually hanging over 30 people, disembowled, from this very tree. Their blood, innards, and suffering have forever cursed this soil.' "The road splits here, but the other paths seem to have been taken back and reclaimed by the thick woods around you. The mere sight of this twisted tree seems to send chills through your body, making you weak and light headed. The further away you get, the better you feel." The Abandoned Chapel "After a few more hours of foot slogging, you come to the end of the forest and into a large rolling plain. About a half mile away you can make out the shape of a building... Must be the chapel. The sun is beginning to sink behind you to the West and it grows colder. You reach the old abandoned church, Now just a hollowed out shell, the roof mostly decayed and fallen, the support walls giving way, thh old stone scattered about in the long grass. The front door’s gone now, the sun light beaming through the roof in a single ray shining on an old, mostly destroyed, wooden icon of Obad-hai.” *'Listen DC 10: As you approach you hear something moving about inside the old building. You hear the disturbance of debris inside, something is definetly in there, but whatever it is, it's managing to stay out of the light casted by the sun through the hole in the roof.' *'Inside the chapel 3 human skeletons and an Orc Skeleton act as sentries. They know to stay out of sight and to try and lure someone in there to trip the alarm.' Human Warrior Skeleton (3) Size/Type: Medium Undead Hit Dice: 1d12 (6 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 13 (+1 Dex, +2 natural),, touch 11, flat-footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/+1 Attack: Rusty short sword Rusty Greataxe +1 melee (1d6+1/18–20-1d8+1/20) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/bludgeoning, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to cold, undead traits Saves: Fort +0, Ref +1, Will +2 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 13, Con —, Int —, Wis 10, Cha 1 Skills: — Feats: Improved Initiative Environment: Temperate plains Organization: Any Challenge Rating: 1/3 Orc Warrior Skeleton (1) Size/Type: Medium Undead Hit Dice: 1d12 (12 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 17 (+1 Dex, +2 natural, +4rusty chainmale)touch 11, flat-footed 14Base Attack/Grapple: +0/+1 Attack: Broken Mace (1d8+2/19-20) Full Attack: Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/bludgeoning, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to cold, undead traits Saves: Fort +0, Ref +1, Will +2 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 13, Con —, Int —, Wis 10, Cha 1 Skills: — Feats: Improved Initiative Challenge Rating 1/3 * The skeletons will wait until PC's enter the Chapel, then swarm them. They hide in the corners out of sight. The owner of these skeletons has placed an "Alarm" spell on the threshold to notify him of anyone entering the area. Detect magic will immediatly give this up. *'AREA 1: The red squares are weak spots in the floor. Anyone weighing over 110lbs ending a move there must make a Ref Save DC 15 or fall through into the cellar below taking 1d6+2 Falling dmg. Ref save allows player to shif a square over just in time (Unless onto another red square)' **'Skeletons have their weapons and armor +20sp on the orc.' **'Search DC 18: You find a shiny object amongst the pile of rubbish and ruin. A Large Red Garnet(120GP)' *'AREA 2: The door is hard to get open being blocked by all the rubble. Strength check DC 12 to open. Searches reveal nothing but old rusty tools and rat chewn barrels that once had food or something in them.' *'AREA 3: TRAP! A large maul hangs on a pendulum triggered by the door opening. 1d8+5 Ref Save DC13 halves damage, DC18 Negates. Once inside A search DC 17 reveals a small ornately carved jewelry box in the desk. A violet garnet (500gp), a large onyx (80GP), and a Bloodstone encrusted golden necklace (1200GP).' *'AREA 4: If a PC falls through the floor into the cellar it is pitch black. 3 Dire rats get a surprise round on you.' ' ' DIRE RAT (3)Size/Type: Small Animal Hit Dice: 1d8+1 (5 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares), climb 20 ft. Armor Class: 15 (+1 size, +3 Dex, +1 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/–4 Attack: Bite +4 melee (1d4 plus disease) Full Attack: Bite +4 melee (1d4 plus disease) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Disease Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +3, Ref +5, Will +3 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 17, Con 12, Int 1, Wis 12, Cha 4 Skills: Climb +11, Hide +8, Listen +4, Move Silently +4, Spot +4, Swim +11 Feats: Alertness, Weapon Finesse Challenge Rating: 1/3 COMBAT Dire rat packs attack fearlessly, biting and chewing with their sharp incisors. Disease (Ex): Filth fever—bite, Fortitude DC 11, incubation period 1d3 days, damage 1d3 Dex and 1d3 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. Skills: Dire rats have a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks. Dire rats have a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. Dire rats use their Dexterity modifier for Climb and Swim checks. *'After defeating the rats, you see something floating in the pool of water. If you step into it, you'll be surprised to find it's much deeper than you think. 9' in the center. Floating in the water is a large vile with a strange green liquid inside. (It's a potion of Sheild of Faith +3)' *'There are no stairs, and its a 10' fall, so your comrade, if fallen into the cellar will need a hand back up.' 'The ruins of the old village' ' '"The sun has all but dissapeared behind the Iron Maw Mts. radiating a brilliant orange glow. The Duel Moons are in the high house and are almost full. The night will be bathed in their silver light making visibility much better. The trail turns into a ruined, neglected cobbestone road. To your left, a decrepit stone tower almost collapsing on itself, leaning lazily to the side. The village ruins should only be about another half mile from here. *The skeleton's owner has sent scouts to intercept the intruders at the village ruins. 3 Order of the Black Hand Cultists. "The moons shine bright as you come to a wide clearing. In the semi-dark you can see the black outlines of fallen buildings. The ground is littered with stone and lumber, rotted out, coverd in fungus." *Spot VS. Hide 2 Cultists dressed in long black robes duck down behind the T-shaped wall at the top of the map. If PC's are trying to move silent, then it's Move silent VS. Their Spot. IF YOU SPOT:"As you enter the ruined village proper something catches your eye about 70' to the North behind the low wall. As you focus you realize it's 2 humanoid figures, in long black hooded cloaks." IF THEY SURPRISE:"As you step into the ruined village proper the moonlight glistens off of the layer of dew forming over the realm... CRACK! The electric Snap of arcane energy, a luminous red bolt of energy screams from about 70' north striking _____ ..." *Now the Spot DC is only 10. Black Hand Cultists (2) HD:1d10+4 (12HP) Initiative: +5 Speed:30' AC:14/14/16(+2 Sheild) Base Att/Grap:+2,+3 (1d6+2 Shortswords/1d8+3 Battleaxe) Special Attacks: Arcane Mutation Runes Special Qualities:Arcane abilities Saves: Ref0 Fort0 Will2 Abilities: Meh Skills: Concentration,Craft,Handle Animal,Heal, Knowledge,Profession,Spellcraft,Survival Feats:Alertness, Combat casting COMBAT: Cultists sacrifice their body and flesh to have horrible mutilations and surgeries done to them to make them walking magic weapons. SPECIAL ATTACKS: Spell like abilities- Magic Missle, Burning Hands, Darkness/Magic MissleX2/The third Cultist has no mutilations., Obscuring Mist. Each spell can be used once as an attack action every 8 hours. They can however, sacrifice their life force to cast any spell as a minor action at anytime. If they choose to do so, it does 1d6 damage and -1 temporary Con, str, dex damage. The cultists will hide behind the wall and fire their magic missles. Then one will cast obscuring mist as they make a move for the cellar where the other hides. *THE CELLAR: The cultists run into the cellar at the first chance and let loose the 2 Wolf Skeletons. "From the blackened depths of the cellar, 2 creatures burst forth, jaws snapping like bear traps. Eyes burning crimson red, the reanimated skeletons of 2 wolves." Wolf Skeleton (2) Medium Undead HD:2D12 (13 Hp) Init:+7 SPD:50ft AC:15(+3Dex,+2Nat) Base Att/Grap:+1/+2 Attack:Bite +2 melee (1d6+1) Special Qualities:Damage reduction 5/bludgeoning, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to cold, undead traits Saves:Fort +0, Ref +3, Will +3 Abilitis: Str 13, Dex 17, Con Ø, Int Ø, Wis 10, Cha 1 Feats: Improved Init *'As the pc's handle the wolf skeletons, the Cultists attempt to make an escape up the road to the graveyard. If they are not stopped, they alert the Drow and his companions of the PC's prescence.' *After all creatures are defeated, a Search DC 12 of the Cellar reveals a Dragon skin bound blank spell book and a +1 Flaming Longsword. (A ornately carved hilt shows the form of a dragon. The steel is some strange, bright red material youve never seen before. When you pick it up small embers begin to float from it's blade.)"' 'The Graveyard "The trail goes for about another quarter mile until it dead ends into the old abandoned cemetary. The moons high now, casting a pale silver light that conjures eerie shadows that seem to almost follw your every movement." *If Cultist Scouts escaped from earlier, The ORder members are waiting in ambush for the PC's. If not, use Listen VS Move silently to determine surprise. "Beyond the crumbling wall you see dim torch light and hear the clang of shovels and picks striking earth. Ahead, 3 shadow figures are lifting something out of the ground, a coffin no doubt." *Narik and his 2 close hands are recruiting new bodies for theyre evergrowing army of the undead. Drow, 1st-Level Warrior Size/Type: Medium Humanoid (Elf) Hit Dice: 1d8 (4 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 16 (+1 Dex, +4 chain shirt, +1 light shield), touch 11, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+2 Attack: Rapier +3 melee (1d6+1/18–20) or hand crossbow +2 ranged (1d4/19–20) Full Attack: Rapier +3 melee (1d6+1/18–20) or hand crossbow +2 ranged (1d4/19–20) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Poison, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Drow traits, spell resistance 12 Saves: Fort +2, Ref +1, Will –1* Abilities: Str 13, Dex 13, Con 10, Int 12, Wis 9, Cha 10 Skills: Hide +0, Listen +2, Search +4, Spot +3 Feats: Weapon Focus (rapier) Environment: Underground Organization: Squad (2–4), patrol (5–8 plus 2 2nd-level sergeants and 1 leader of 3rd–6th level), or band (20–50 plus 10% noncombatants plus 1 2nd-level sergeant per 5 adults, 2d4 6th-level lieutenants, and 1d4 9th-level captains) Challenge Rating: 1 (see text) Treasure: Standard Alignment: Usually neutral evil Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +2 Also known as dark elves, drow are a depraved and evil subterranean offshoot. White is the most common hair color among drow, but almost any pale shade is possible. Drow tend to be smaller and thinner than other sorts of elves, and their eyes are often a vivid red. COMBAT Drow usually coat their arrows with a potent venom. Poison (Ex): An opponent hit by a drow’s poisoned weapon must succeed on a DC 13 Fortitude save or fall unconscious. After 1 minute, the subject must succeed on another DC 13 Fortitude save or remain unconscious for 2d4 hours. A typical drow carries 1d4–1 doses of drow knockout poison. Drow typically coat arrows and crossbow bolts with this poison, but it can also be applied to a melee weapon. Note that drow have no special ability to apply poison without risking being poisoned themselves. Since this poison is not a magical effect, drow and other elves are susceptible to it. *Narik will use his poison crossbow bolts to keep PC's at bay, while dipping back towards the masoleum. His servents will charge into battle vehemently hacking and slashing with a mad man's zeal. Servant 1, female human War1: CR 1; Size M (5 ft., 2 in. tall); HD 1d8-1; hp 7; Init +2; Spd 30 ft.; AC 12; Attack +4 melee, or +3 ranged; SV Fort +1, Ref +2, Will +0; AL NE; Str 17, Dex 14, Con 9, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 11. Languages Spoken: Abyssal, Common. Skills and feats: Appraise +3, Climb +7, Hide +2, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) +2, Listen +0, Move Silently +2, Ride +4, Sleight of Hand +4, Spot +0; Dodge, Weapon Focus (shortbow, composite). Servant 2, male human Adp1: CR 1; Size M (5 ft., 5 in. tall); HD 1d6-1; hp 5; Init +0; Spd 30 ft.; AC 10; Attack +1 melee, or +0 ranged; SV Fort -1, Ref +0, Will +3; AL N; Str 12, Dex 10, Con 9, Int 15, Wis 13, Cha 12. Languages Spoken: Common, Dwarven, Orc. Skills and feats: Craft (Armorsmithing) +6, Craft (Bowmaking) +4, Craft (Sculpting) +6, Hide +0, Knowledge (Arcana) +6, Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering) +6, Knowledge (The Planes) +4, Listen +1, Move Silently +0, Spot +1; Empower Spell, Maximize Spell. Possessions: 900 gp in gear. Adept Spells Per Day: 3/2. (Inflict minor wounds,read magic,resistance/Summon monster, protection from good) *Narik moves back to the masoleum and swings open the gate, from the inky darkness inside leaps forth the skeletal frame of a wolf, jaws snapping like a bear trap, eyes glowing crimson red. Wolf Skeleton Size/Type: Medium Undead Hit Dice: 2d12 (13 hp) Initiative: +7 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 15 (+3 Dex, +2 natural),, touch 13, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+2 Attack: Bite +2 melee (1d6+1) Full Attack: Bite +2 melee (1d6+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: — Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/bludgeoning, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to cold, undead traits Saves: Fort +0, Ref +3, Will +3 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 17, Con —, Int —, Wis 10, Cha 1 Skills: — Feats: Improved Initiative Environment: Temperate forests Organization: Any Challenge Rating: 1 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral evil Advancement: 3 HD (Medium); 4–6 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: — Skeletons are the animated bones of the dead, mindless automatons that obey the orders of their evil masters. A skeleton is seldom garbed in anything more than the rotting remnants of any clothing or armor it was wearing when slain. A skeleton does only what it is ordered to do. It can draw no conclusions of its own and takes no initiative. Because of this limitation, its instructions must always be simple. A skeleton attacks until destroyed. *If Pc's destroy these evil creatures they can search the bodies... **Drow Poison crossbow bolts x15 **230GP 11SP **Scroll of Magic Weapon **+1 Masterwork "blackhand dagger" **200GP smokey quartz hunk **Spell compenents X5 "You overlook the dead bodies and continue on your quest. (Search DC 30) After a few hours of looking you finally found about a pound's worth of Mounrning Roses... You grow tired and need rest. You have a long road back to Nirewin... 'The road back to Nirewin'